


The dog days are over

by youngvalcano



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angel is not dead in this version, Benny is a hardass, Bohemians are sweethearts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: When looking for inspiration for his next film, Mark hears a series of whimpers behind a trashcan. There he finds a beautiful dog and her four puppies. Being the little animal lover he is he brings the dog and her puppies back to the apartment. There are a few problems, Benny's contract says no pets, puppies fit into anything, and the Bohemians have next to no clue on how to take care of dogs, good thing they have each other to figure it out, but will they be successful.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people this is my first Rent fanfic. Hope you all like it. Before I start the story, if you do encounter this situation, take the dogs to a proper vet or shelter before deciding to adopt them without a proper dog license. Okay let's get on with the story.

_Don't tell a girl with fire in her_ _veins and hurricane bones what she should and shouldn't do_

 

      In an alley there is a boy. In an alley there boy with nerdy glasses and a camera. In an alley there is a boy with nerdy glasses and a camera waiting for inspiration. There is a boy with nerdy glasses and a camera waiting for inspiration yet to find it. That was until he heard a sound coming from behind one of the trashcans. Now he is the boy looking at the trashcan. He is the boy looking at the trashcan and getting up. He is the boy looking at the trashcan and getting up readying his camera. He is the boy looking at the trashcan and getting up readying his camera while he walked towards the trash can. He is the boy looking at the trashcan and getting up while he walked towards the trashcan finally pointing it at his new inspiration. He gasped at the sight of a dirty beagle looking straight back at him and her puppies drinking her milk. 

* * *

 

       In Avenue B Roger sat on the stoop strumming on his guitar. He was trapped in his own world. He was trapped in his own world as he tuned his guitar. He was trapped in his own world as he tuned his guitar till he heard the pitter patter of his roommate's feet. Mark raced passed him saying hi, Roger shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He was once again trapped in his own world. He was once again trapped in his own world as he tuned his guitar. He was once again trapped in his own world as he tuned his guitar till he heard the pitter patter of his roommate's feet. His roommate jumped over him in his arms was a big card board box, he hastily yelled bye as he ran back the way he came.

* * *

       Collins was always told that he was a wise and knowledgable man. It took so much and more to get this man to be confused. He expected someone to answer his phone call. He expected either Roger or Mark to throw down the keys. He expected the keys to work on the lock. He expected to see Roger in the corner strumming his guitar. That all changed when he saw Mark. He did not expect to see Mark standing over the sink with bubbles flowing out. He did not expect to see a big box right next to the sink. He did not expect to see a blanket on the ground. He did not expect to see a slightly wet beagle and a puppy sleeping on the blanket. He did not expect to see a puppy in Marks hand. Yep Mark did so much and more.

* * *

 

      Mimi got a call from Collins ten seconds earlier saying that she needs to talk some sense into her boyfriend's roommate since neither him nor Roger worked. Opening the door she saw Roger on the couch and an annoyed looking Collins. Then she turned to look at Mark. What she saw she could have never guessed. She could have never guessed that she would see a beagle with a stretched stomach laying on an old blanket. She could have never guessed she would see her eight puppies some sleeping and some drinking her milk. Mark was sitting criss crossed position petting the beagle. She could have guessed Mark had a weakness for puppy dog eyes. She could have guessed he was a dog lover. She could have guessed that Mark would not hesitate to save a life in need.

"I named the mom Oprah".

* * *

     Like any other day Angel went to go check up on the roommates. Today she bought them food knowing they would get so busy that they would forget to eat. She wore her favorite white skirt. She had the usual smile on her face, finally she arrived. Mimi was sitting with Roger while he strummed his guitar. Collins was yelling at Mark who ignored him as he pet the dog. Angel was the kind of girl who would make the best of any situation, even when one of her friends made the decision to take in a family of strays, so she joined him. Mimi and Roger stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two smiling. Collins sighed in defeat and gave a weak smile. 

"I named the mom Oprah".

"And the puppies?"

"I haven't named them yet".

"Name this one Nova".

* * *

 

     Joanne was a rational woman. She often hesitated before getting angry. This was not the case when Mark called her while she just got out of her break. She did not scream thank goodness. She however curse under her breath as she got there. Mark was pouring a bowl of water to join the three others that were already close to the blanket. Roger had a puppy and his guitar on his lap. Mimi also had a puppy in her lap as she scratched behind its ear. Collins was holding his puppy with a smile on his face. Angel was doing the same but with some baby talk added. Joanne would have enjoyed the adorable sight if she didn't know that Mark knew that Benny would kick him out for having pets, plural, she had to tell them that they can't keep the dogs. Mark protested that there was no shelter nearby. Roger began to play a sad theme on his guitar. Mimi hummed along with Roger's song. Collins held his puppy up gesturing to Joanne to look at it's cute little face. Angel pouted. Joanne figured this was not going to be easy.

"We'll let you name this one" Mark said pointing to one that was asleep.

"Fine, Ellie".

* * *

 

      While she and Mark dated, Maureen could not help but notice he had a weakness for puppy dog eyes. So when Joanne told her about the dogs she did not doubt her for a second. She was surprised that Joanne named one of the puppies especially since Joanne did not like the idea at first. The next day Maureen walked over to see the new addition to Avenue B. She could not help but squeal at the sight of the puppies playing on Mark who was on his stomach with his video camera pointed at the mom, then he noticed the drama queen. He then introduced the puppies. 

"The mom's name is Oprah"

"This is the puppy that Angel named, Nova"

"This is Joanne's, Ellie"

"And this is the boy I just named this morning, Sam"

"What about that one? " Maureen asked pointing to one trying to climb the couch. 

"Nobody named him yet, you want to?" Maureen nodded.

"Young"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the Bohemians are now in charge of a family of beagles, if you guys have any ideas on what to name the rest of the beagles I will gladly like it. There are four beagles left so bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week with eight puppies in a tiny apartment complex, what could go wrong. These Bohemians will need a lot of food, newspaper, and possibly a map of the building's vent system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people I'm back, happy belated Martin Luther King day. For those who don't know Martin Luther King Jr was an amazing man who fought for black rights without violence and someone who made things possible that people often take for granted such as being able to vote. Growing up I did not want to vote thinking that I would make the wrong decision, but thinking about it, in the sixties people of color almost never got ballots. This makes me want to vote in the next election. That is all

_Your vibe attracts your tribe_

_Monday_

     The first thing that Mark woke up to was a crash. It must have woke up Roger too because the first thing he saw was Roger standing in front of his open bedroom in his flannel pajamas. He smelled soil and looked over to see a broken flower plant right next to it was Nova who was sniffing through the dirt. Roger and Mark sighed, Roger went to grab the broom and Mark picked up the furry puppy. Looking at them you could tell that neither of them had experience taking care of dogs. Mark's sister and mom were allergic to most pets and Roger's father did not like pets. Well nothing that you can't learn.

* * *

 

_Tuesday_

The puppies behaved until Roger began to practice on his guitar. One of the puppies walked around the apartment sniffing the ground. Roger figured the small puppy must be taking in his new surroundings and didn't stop practicing. That was until he noticed the puppy lifting up his leg. A repetition of no came out of his mouth as he lifted up the puppy and ran down stairs to the nearest patch of green. While the puppy was releasing himself, Roger was pretending to have no association with the puppy and question Marks mental state. But at the same time he had the best idea.

"You're name is Whizzer"

* * *

_Wednesday_

After telling him about the incident Collins brought a big stack of newspapers. 

"These journalists suck, the dogs may poop a pee as they please".

The men were more than happy to accept this. The puppies were fast to learn that this was to be their bathroom, and adapted quickly. This did not limit their curiosity about anything. Collin placed a bottle of vodka on the table and went to help Mark set up the dog bed he also bought. What he did not notice was that Ellie and another unnamed puppy was playing near the table. This was the second crash for Mark and Roger to hear, but the first for Collins to hear. The unnamed puppy was lapping up the spilt vodka while Ellie was off watching her do so. 

"This one is now named Vodka".

* * *

 

_Thursday_

Angel raced to the apartment, Collins called her in a panic. She was in such a hurry she did not even have time to go in her girl clothes. She threw the door open but was not sure how to describe what she was seeing. Mark was on his knees and bent over yelling Young over and over again. It took either a genius, a fabulous person, or in this case a mixture of both, that hung out in the apartment long enough to know that Young found the air vent that was missing a screw and found out how to take off the vent cover and climbed in. 

"Oh Angel, I'm so glad you're here, Roger and Mimi are looking on the lower levels, I need you to go on the upper stories and see if you can hear any movement in the walls." 

Yep, this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

 

_Friday_

Mimi was still exhausted from yesterday. They finally got the puppy out of the vent but it took almost two hours and most of her stamina was drained. The rest of it was drained when they fixed the air vent and made sure that there was no way that the dogs could get out. Currently she was lying on the couch fast asleep, until she heard a knock on the door. Looking at her clock she saw that it was three in the afternoon and got up knowing that was when Roger would take a break from trying to write a song and came to visit her.This time he came with a surprise, one of Mark's puppies in his arms.

"I just realized you were one of the few people who have yet to name a puppy" He began "And this girl seemed to like you when you met her on Sunday"

"You want me to name her" He nodded as an answer.

"Reba"

* * *

 

_Saturday_

Joanne came to the apartment with three bags of gifts. The first gift for the two men was a new flower pot for the plant that was knocked over and until today residing in a cardboard box. She also gave them plenty of chew toys when she learned that Ellie and Reba worked together to eat one of Mark's shoes. Finally she got nine colorful collars. Oprah got a fiery red collar.

"She's a mom, she deserves a beautiful color"

Nova got a auburn collar.

"Auburn is very good for a grungy nature puppy"

A bright yellow went to Ellie.

"Only the brightest color for my bright baby"

Young got a lime green collar.

"It's a very youthful color"

Whizzer got a dark green color

"It goes well with his fur"

Vodka got a light blue collar. 

"It complements his eyes"

Reba got an indigo collar

"A pretty color for a pretty girl"

The last two puppies got a purple and pink collar.

* * *

 

_Sunday_

Maureen had to come to the apartment today. For two reasons. One she wanted to drop off actual dog food. Two she heard that Mark wanted to talk about her next protest and have him film it. She was on the train doing what any girl like her would do. Flirt with the cute guy in front the vending machine. Give the crying little girl a lollipop. Scowl at the sexist toothpaste poster that had nothing to do with toothpaste. As soon as she got to Avenue B, she noticed something that gave off an alarm to race to the apartment. As soon as she burst through the door she almost didn't have enough breath to say it.

"Benny's here"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Benny finally showed his face. Luckily the Bohemians have wit, creativity, and a shoebox?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, wanna learn how to hide a puppy, well you've come to the right place. Now sit back relax and watch the Bohemians and their shenanigans.

_"What if I fall"_

_"Oh but my darling what if you fly"_

Mark scrambled to scoop up the now awake and grumpy Oprah. His head turned left and right to find someplace to put her. Without thinking he threw open the coat closet and placed Oprah inside. Looking around he spotted Nova and Ellie playing tug a war with a sock, he sprinted and placed them in the closet as well, shutting the door immediately.

* * *

Roger's eyes immediately landed on an old shoe box next to the coat rack. As immediately as he saw it he grabbed it and emptied out is contents which were mostly rolled up pieces of paper. He then chased after Young, who thought roger was playing a game with him. He then placed Whizzer inside a cabinet hoping the pup could hold it long enough. Finally he hid vodka in a laundry basket.

* * *

 

Unlike Mark and Roger, Mimi could not do things like everybody else. She stuffed Reba in her shirt using the fact she was wearing a poncho to her advantage. She also placed one of the unnamed puppies in her messenger bag. She was about to grab the other one when the sound of expensive loafers walking up to the loft interrupted her and the puppy ran off.

* * *

 

The door was opened and the three Bohemians were greeted by the yuppie with a small stack of papers in his hands. 

"I'm here to talk to you about the amount of electricity you guys have been using"

He took off his coat and Mark hoped he would not put it in the coat closet like he did when he lived with them, luckily he only put it on the coat rack. 

* * *

 

Five minutes into speaking Benny began to walk towards to the kitchen. He reached over about to open the cabinet to grab a bag of coffee. But just he got it a crack open it was snapped back shut by Roger's hand.

"We have an open bag right here"

* * *

 

He was far into his lecture when he noticed something different about Maureen. 

"Maureen did you gain weight?"

Maureen snapped at this at first looking nervous and then he acting and comeback skills kicked in.

"Did you lose your manners mister lapdog"

* * *

 

The Bohemians were released when Benny was about to take his leave, that was until the puppy that Maureen could not catch came out from Mark's open bedroom. She was sniffing the ground trying to find out what the new smell was. Mark began to slightly signal to Roger and the song player began to subtly walk over to the puppy. 

"Say Benny, how was the fishing trip with your step father"

This distracted Benny long enough for Roger to pick up the puppy and scurry to his bedroom to hide the puppy in one of his boxes. Soon Benny left and the Bohemians let the puppies out of hiding. It was decided the puppy in Roger's box would be named Trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to avoid Benny finding the puppies the Bohemians attempt to find a permanent solution. What will the permanent solution be, it will involve some phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes there are shelters for specific dogs, but their usually for certain dog breed, I don't actually know if there are shelters only meant for dogs out of dangerous situations. So this might not be accurate.

_I'm going to make everything around me beautiful, that will be my life_

Maureen had young in her lap, stroking his head sadly. The whole crew was there to do one of the hardest things that they were going to do. 

"We can't keep hiding the puppies when Benny shows up" She began, her voice depressed

The rest of the group nodded.

"Joanne can we keep them at our place?"

* * *

"Absolutely not"

Joanne placed her coffee cup on a high shelf for away from where Ellie could reach it.

"We haven't found a permanent place as it is"

"Angel, do you know anybody in the community center that would be willing to adopt the puppies?"

* * *

Angel tried to think of absolutely anyone who could own a puppy or two.

"Not off the top of my head" Angel began.

The an idea popped into her head.

"How about this"

* * *

 

 

"You want to have a adoption day at the community center?" 

Collins had to admit it was a crazy idea but not a bad one.

"I have a friend who runs a shelter for reformed fighting dogs, he's running out of room"

This could work.

* * *

 

Mimi then remembered something.

"My friend who works at a hair salon has been talking about getting a pet"

"I can invite her"

This was definitely going to work

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now the Bohemians are in charge of an adoption event, since my folks are not much of a pet family, I've never been to one, what I am writing about is mostly inspired by what I see on animal planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, sorry I have not been able to update in such a long time. Scholarship season is killing me, so for all the people who have been waiting patiently here's a chappie.

* * *

With Freedom, Books, Flowers, And The Moon, Who Could Not Be Happy 

Oscar Wilde

Mark had restocked his film for the fundraiser a month ago. A week ago he hung up posters around the neighbor hood, making sure to avoid Benny and Allison and handing a poster to a mom and kid who was excited to see the puppies in the process. A day ago he gave the puppies and Oprah a bath, an hour ago he arrived with the box at the community center, a minute ago he welcomed the mom and her kid through the doors, and a second ago he began filming.

* * *

 

Roger had potty trained the puppies a month ago. A week ago he had picked up the corals for the people to get in and play with the puppies, yesterday Alison called him asking why they have not heard from them for so long, an hour ago he ran into Benny. A minute ago he nearly slipped in saying where the puppy came from. He escaped Benny a second ago.

* * *

 

Collins had arranged for his friend at NYU to come and help with the puppies' pedigrees a month ago. A week ago he finished the puppies profile, yesterday he programed the switch board to flash the puppies' profile along with the puppy's picture. Yesterday he bought some new toys for the puppies and potential adopters to play with and an hour ago the puppies began to play with them, a minute ago Whizzer's profile went up causing some laughter, a second ago Benny came in.

* * *

 

Mimi had told her friend about the event a month ago. Her friend had RSVPd a week ago, yesterday she saw Allison a week ago, who had asked about the fliers and where the puppies had come from, an hour ago she put bows on the puppies. A minute ago Benny confronted her, a second ago Allison walked in as well.

* * *

Angel had spread the word to the life support group a month ago. A week ago she got four more RSVP forms, a day ago she painted Oprah's nails, an hour ago she tried to talk to Benny, but he did not want to hear it, A minute ago she saw Muffy playing with the puppies. A second ago she heard Allison calling Benny over. 

* * *

Joanne had reserved the room a month ago. A week ago she had gotten information from her friend who was a vet who had no negative information, yesterday she had finished her cheese and cracker platter for the potential adopters. An hour ago she collected a form from an old woman, a minute ago Benny and Allison began arguing, a second ago Allison shoved Lucky in his hands.

* * *

Maureen had spread the word a month ago. A week ago she had found some old beds that had been thrown out, yesterday she found out the Ellie can stand on her hind legs, an hour ago Mark had stopped Maureen from punching Benny. A minute ago Benny and Allison had signed a form to adopt Lucky, a second ago all the puppy's were adopted.

 

 

 

 

* * *

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah folks, the Bohemians are now in charge of a beagle and her litter of puppies. Why beagles you may ask, because they are adorable.


End file.
